


Maid outfits please

by Yesiamhere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blushing, Cat Ears, Clothing, Costumes, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Laughter, Maids, Making Out, Original Character(s), Stockings, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesiamhere/pseuds/Yesiamhere
Summary: First there were the cat ears, small and black and blending in with his hair. Then there was the actual outfit: a black ruffled dress, with a white trim and stripes around both the bottom of his skirt and sleeves; an apron which started as a ruffled stripe down the middle of his torso and then covered most of his skirt; a pair of white gloves that stuck to his skin and finally some thigh-high transulcent black stockings against his white skin and a pair of black matching heels.Fuck.This was definitely going to be the end of her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Maid outfits please

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves two of my OCs (Efa and Karel) and maid outfits. Yeah.

"So."

A small moment of silence.

"So.."

Her voice was sheepish, legs crossed under her as she picked at the small bits of fluff on the duvet for distraction.

"You really want me to put on the maid outfit, huh?" he questioned, running a hand through the short, dark-brown-almost-black hair that was flopping onto his forehead.

She just shrugged.

"Maybe." 

A massive grin split out across his face, with the single dimple on his left cheek showing easily, a very obvious contrast to the red tinted cheeks and averted eyes of the girl on the bed next to him. With his own blue eyes flicking back and forth between the outfit he was holding up in front of him and Efa, a small pit of intrigue and excitement pooled in his stomach.

Turning around on the spot with dress still tucked between his arm and torso, he walked into the bathroom connected to their bedroom without looking back. Efa just buried her head in her hands, mumbling incoherent curses to the world as she questioned why she had ever done this in the first place.

Multiple agonizing minutes passed by, with only the metronome ' _tick.. tick.. tick.._ ' of the clock on her dresser filling the room. Why was it that whenever she wanted time to pass by her quickly it seemed to purposely drag out as long as possible, but when she wanted time to slow down it become as fickle and short as a sparkler on bonfire night? 

Stopping herself from falling down the 'time is relative' rabbit hole, the girl went back to staring at that stupid door, leg twitching slightly and teeth biting the inside of her lip in nervousness. She couldn't help it okay, men in dresses (especially maid dresses, apparently) were hot, just like women in suits. It was a phenomenon that would never be explained (although it probably could be), nor gotten over - not that she particularly wanted to get over it.

Snapping her out of her thoughts was the small creak of the door opening, and Karel peeking his freckle covered face out it. She automatically froze, body stuck in place as she watched her boyfriend step out of the bathroom in the maid outfit she had bought.

 _Fuck_.

This was going to be the end of her.

First there were the cat ears, small and black where they rested atop the crown of his head, blending in with his hair. Then there was the actual outfit: a black just-above-mid-thigh length ruffled dress, with a white trim and stripes around both the bottom of his skirt and the puffed out sleeves, which didn't reach even his elbows; an apron which started as a ruffled stripe down the middle of his torso and then covered most of his skirt, decorated with black little bows and buttons; a pair of elbow length white gloves that stuck to his skin and finally some thigh-high transulcent black stockings topped off with a bow against his white skin and a pair of black matching heels. 

Wait.

Heels?

"Where did you get the heels from?" 

Somehow the words slipped through Efa's mouth, even though the rest of her body hadn't seemed to catch up with her brain, which hadn't even fully registered what she was seeing itself.

"Who knows? Hihihi~!

He just gave a bright laugh, doing a small 360⁰ twirl in the dress and making it flow up a little too high before looking her in the eyes, still smiling from ear to ear.

"I've never worn something like this before, it's kinda fun!"

There was a moment of silence between them when Efa said absolutely nothing, even though her brain was probably fluctuating between both 1000 miles per hour and 1 mile per hour. Karel's eyebrows furrowed together slightly, lips pouting slightly as he made a puppy like face and took a step towards his girlfriend.

"You alright?"

 _You alright_?? _What kind of fucking question was that_? She was looking at a 6'4" guy made of way too many muscles in both a maid outfit _and_ heels. So no. She was most definitely not okay at this moment in time.

"Yeah. I'm just fine and _fucking_ dandy _._ "

That probably came out a bit more venomous than she had wanted it too, but the blood was finally starting to rush into her cheeks and around the rest of her body, so all she had the urge to do was stick her head into the bloody ground and never take it out again.

"Sorry.."

He just chuckled, a far too soft smile on his face at the sight of a flustered Efa, before straightening his back and cracking his shoulders.

"So what do we do now?"

That was probably not the best question to ask, as thoughts of not the most PG variety caused her face to become even more red, and the urge to bury her head in something to take over as she flopped over on the bed to just lie face first in the duvet. 

Some say a small screech could be heard from the depths of that bed, but nobody could really be sure.

Karel simply raised an eyebrow in naive questioning, before shaking his head and plopping himself down on the bed next to her, simply deciding to wait it out then try to force her to show her face again.

After surprisingly not as long as most of her flustered moments, Efa sheepishly raised herself from the duvet, turning once she was sat crossed legged once again to face Karel - though she wouldn't meet his eye. Giving a small sigh/laugh, he reached over and easily picked up the smaller girl, earning a particularly loud squawk as he placed her on his lap.

She eyed him dangerously through the short light brown hair that fell over her eyes as her hands picked at the ruffled part of his apron. Karel's own hands were tucked around the back of her knees as he gave one of those rare proud smirks that were more grin than smirk but still.

"Now you can't do that weird embarrassed thing where you look away."

She rolled her eyes, still bright red as she shoved his chest with a very small smile.

"I could still look away, _but if it makes you feel better_." 

There was only a small moment where she could see his classic sunshine smile before he leaned in and pressed their lips together, making her feel the smile instead. It was just a quick chaste kiss however, and he pulled right away with eyes shining under the light.

"So, did you like the outfit?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes again.

" _'Did I like the outfit'._ "

Karel could be stupid, but he wasn't stupid enough not to understand when someone was taking the mikey out of him, right? Well, maybe sometimes. Like right now as he looked at Efa quizically, not understanding her answer.

She gave him a soft amused smile that most people didnt get to see, the blush on her cheeks dying down to a small peachy pink against her pale skin, before leaning in and kissing _him_ this time, one hand coming up to hold his face while the other lay flat against his chest. He tilted his head to fit with hers, still smiling as he grabbed her by the sides. 

As most of their make-outs tended to be, it was slow and far too sensual as his hands glided over her back, leaving a tingling sensation that never truly went away.

She raised herself up on her knees more, chest pressing up against his own as her bare knees (which were exposed for a change due to the shorts she was wearing) pressed into the edges of his thighs. She ran her hands across the edge of those stockings that covered any lingering skin below the edge of the skirt, plucking at the material there and making surprisingly loud sound as it fell back against his skin.

They pulled away for air, and not even Efa could cover her grin as she eyed the outfit again. Didn't stop her from turning a bit red again as she admitted the next thing though.

"I like the outfit. Probably a bit too much, actually. " 

This made Karel break out into an even bigger smile, running his hand through his hair once again as his nose scrunched up adorably with a laugh.

"Guess I should wear it again then huh?"

She just shrugged.

"Maybe."


End file.
